c Karaoke Night
by ms.maxwell
Summary: This is a fic when the GW characters go and sing!!! hope you like it!


ENJOY! *^_^*

Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam wing or composed any of these songs let along be the manager or singer etc…!I'm not making any money even though cash would be good but life isn't fair!Anais is mine!Any crossovers I put in aren't mine either.

# Karaoke Night

We find the GW boys in the 'entertainment room' bored!On one couch are the guys: Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, Milliardo, Treize, and for some odd unknown reason Howard was hiding behind the couch in contact with the FBI for any weird activity.

On the couch across from them: Relena, Anais, A.N. in many of my previous fics Anais was what I call a free character I don't describe her and let you think of how you want her to look but today it's going to change!She is 5' 4" brown hair with natural thin honey colored highlights, medium brown eyes, skin is not pale with a slight touch of color very slight tan. Hilde, Catherine, Sally, Noin, Lady Une, and for some unknown reason Dorothy was there giving Hilde a death glare.

"Well, I'm bored," said Hilde.

"Well, Anais usually plans our outings so what will it be Anais?" said/asked Trowa emotionless.

"Let's see there's the Rainforest Café that just opened, but we went there in Las VegasA.N. that's supposed to be in the vacation later on but I'm too lazy to write, type it all. 

There's the Meadowland fair but we went there a few weeks ago aha! How about Karaoke!" she said smiling.

"Oh no I'm not listening to Trieze sing!" joked Lady Une who had just got up to get a snack.

"Well there is that new restaurant with live music or at Lincoln center there's dancing today they have swing,"

"Not swing I lost my back doing that with one of the scientist," said Howard which all eyes were on since, " it was a girl scientist!"

"Oh that's why you were guys were staring I thought it was cause he was behind the couch with that walkie-talkie," said an absolutely stupid Relena.

"Um Relena didn't you here the static?" asked Heero that was ashamed to be dating the clueless girl.

"And you date her cause she's rich or you don't want her yelling Heero all the time," asked Duo.

"Take your pick," was Heero's reply.Duo was surprised that Heero said that instead of just punching him in the stomach.The others were surprised Relena didn't get mad but then again they knew it would take a while before she realizes what hero meant by'take your pick'.

"So what will it be?" asked Anais.

"Karaoke," said Noin.

"Everyone agree?" asked Anais.

"Everyone but Treize, Lady Une, and Howard agreed.

"Well majority wins," said Relena giggling stupidly.

"Woman," said WuFei, "Shut up."

~~Karaoke~~

"Well pick a song and sign up you can sing in groups too!" stated Anais.

Noin and Lady Une are going to sing: It's raining men

Quatre and Darien (from Sailormoon):The boy is mine

Trowa:Losing my religion

Wufei: Making his own songA.N. that's not the name of the song he is making a song. 

Heero: Thong Song

Howard: also making up a song

Duo:Country Grammer

Anais and Hilde: Venga Bus 

Dorothy and Relena: Get it on

Trieze and Milliardo:Big Pimpin'

Catherine:Oops I did it again

As they were waiting they had some drinks a few beers then it was Noin and Une's turn.

It's raining men:

"It's raining men! Alleluia it's raining men amen!!!!!!I'm gonna go out I'm gonna get myself abosultely soaking wet!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!It's raining men!! Alleluia it's raining men amen!

They really get into the song and everyone gets too much to drink!When they were done Howard left in a drunken manner.

Quatre and Darien with The Boy Is Mine:

"You need to give it up had about enough [had about enough] 

It's not hard to see the boy is mine, why you do the things you do keep on acting like a fool"

They grab ash from pokemon and start pulling him fighting over him.

"The boy is mine!""Actually he's mine," interrupted Brock.

Trowa with Losing my religion:"that's me in the corner that's me on the crapper with a boner looking at Victoria secret."

He breaks out in tears and runs of the stage.

Wufei with his own song:

Wufei walks out dressed up as Rage Against The Machine with an electric guitar.

"Women are weak!!!!!!!!Nataku feel my strength!" starts strumming the guitar forcing a few people to leave."Rage against the weak women! Leos go explode! Shattering their pilots! They go BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!"

He starts hitting the stereo with the guitar " stereos are weak!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Hero with the Thong Song:

He comes out in a thong with his hair in a bun looks like a sumo wrestler.He does not know the lyrics and doesn't pay attention to the monitor.

"Sumo wrestlers are scandalous and you swear you can handle it until they squish you flat with their big butts and then you complain a whole lot uh!"

Everyone just stares at him especially the girls in table 6 these 2 blondes and a brunette.

Howard returns in time for his big number.

Howard and his made up song:

He comes on stage. He did the operation Michael Jackson did to turn white only he turned black and had a wig with long white hair and had a flowy white dress on.

"My name is storm!And I can make wind!"He starts farting into the microphone."Feel the power!Blow my enemies away"

Everyone runs into the bathroom and pukes.

Duo's turn:

He comes out dressed as a rapper with baggy pants and the big chains a microphone and sleeveless shirt and a cap, put on backwards. 

"Hi ladies, mmmmmmm I'm going down down baby yo string and ranger and a boom boom baby ready to let it go shimi shimi koko what?Listen to it now, light it up and take a what? Pass it to me now! I'm going down down baby yo string and a ranger and a boom boom baby ready to let it go shimi shimi koko what? listen to it now, light it up and take a what? Pass it to me now!"

Anais and Hilde with the Venga bus:

They come out in a cardboard bus.

"We like to party we like we like to party we like to party we like we like to party The vengas bus is coming and everybody's jumping new York to san Francisco la gente say we disco the wheels of steel are turning and traffic light are burning so if you like to party come on and move your body."

They make a siren go off and out come the other girls who agreed to be behind the bus and come out and start dancing.

Dorothy and Relena with Get it on:

"I got a girl but you look good tonight let's go some where tonight tonight!!"

When they were done Heero came up to Relena.

"You're a les?!" Heero asked.

"You're not mad are you?" asked Relena.

"Well I'm not mad you're a les I'm mad that you always stalk me and I give in and you're a les!" he replied they argue the whole night.

Trieze and Milliardo with Big Pimpin:

They came on stage dressed similar to Duo only they had rings too.

"You know I, love 'em hug 'em love 'em leave 'em but I don't trust or need them.Take 'em out the hood keep them looking good…"

When they were finished they threw themselves into the crowd expecting them to catch them instead they went face first into the concrete.

Catherine with Oops I did it again:

Comes out looking like Brittany Spears

"Oops I did it again struck a knife through head got lost in the blood oh baby baby I had thought you were dead but fortunate for me you aren't gonna sue."

Everyone had left by then especially after Trieze's singing. 

They were told to never come back.

Relena was still wondering about what Heero meant by 'take you pick'.

WuFei started to set fire to the bar.

And life goes on.

How'd you like it? I didn't do this on my own I had a bit of help From my bro on picking the right music but the rest was me. Well I was joking about relena being gay but he insisted so look at the turn out. ^_^


End file.
